Диалектика
by In vitro
Summary: Внутренний космос Эрика Леншерра


_Название_: **Диалектика**

_Автор_: In vitro

_Рейтинг_: PG-13

_Размер_: мини

_Тип_: джен

_Жанр_: виньетка

_Отказ_: Все права на персонажей принадлежат законным правообладателям.

_Фандом_: «Люди Икс: Первый Класс»

_Аннотация_: Внутренний космос Эрика Леншерра.

_Предупреждения_: субличности, символизм

_~ Посвящается Cliffordinа_

.ххх.

Сколько Эрик Леншерр себя помнил – дядя Клаус существовал всегда.

То есть сложно было назвать точную дату и время, когда именно попечитель появился в голове маленького Эрика, но, раз попав туда, дядя Клаус мигом заполнил собой все доступное пространство, которое освободилось благодаря убийству доктором Шмидтом родителей Эрика Леншерра.

Поначалу мальчик пытался сопротивляться – было очевидно, что с опекуном они не могли так просто ужиться, но со временем выработался компромисс.

Доктор Шмидт проводил на юном мутанте какие хотел опыты, а маленький Эрик делал что хотел с дядей Клаусом.

И, кажется, последний был не против – ему нравилось раз за разом умирать в голове мальчика в самых разнообразных вариантах. Возможно, дядя Клаус не сопротивлялся еще и потому, что понимал: подопечному будет без него сложно выжить, а уж выдумывать разные способы умерщвления мальчику не представляло труда. Доктор Шмидт позаботился о том, чтобы у маленького Эрика был богатый жизненный опыт.

В любом случае, мальчик в конце концов смирился с тем, что дядя Клаус останется с ним навсегда, а опекуну очень нравилось властвовать в голове у своего протеже.

Это было вполне гармоничное сосуществование, и оно устраивало обе стороны до тех пор, пока не закончилась война. Доктор Шмидт исчез. И Эрик Леншерр остался наедине с дядей Клаусом.

Опекуну стало не по себе. Он уже не мог удовлетвориться лишь собственным виртуозным убиением. И по этой причине ранее молчаливый дядя Клаус начал общаться с маленьким Эриком. Каждый раз, когда Эрик Леншерр пытался заснуть, попечитель назойливо шептал ему о том, что необходимо найти доктора Шмидта и «вежливо» отблагодарить за оставленный на память серебряный сувенир. Маленький Эрик в ответ пытался возражать: как же это можно осуществить?

Но дядя Клаус продолжал настойчиво уговаривать. Он больше не собирался вешаться, топиться, замерзать в снегу, истощаться от голода, нюхать нервно-паралитический газ или дергаться на колючей проволоке. Он стал учить маленького Эрика, что нужно делать для того, чтобы добиться своей цели.

Эрик Леншерр все равно не знал, как дальше жить в новом мире, и, поскольку дядя Клаус был для него самым близким другом, мальчик решил его послушаться.

Однако опекун оказался, увы, не всесилен, и в безрезультатных поисках доктора Шмидта прошли года. За это время дядя Клаус, пользуясь своим авторитетом попечителя, развивал пси-способности и другие выгодные для себя свойства и качества личности маленького Эрика.

Впрочем, Эрик Леншерр давно перестал быть «маленьким Эриком». Сила молодого человека росла с каждым днем, приближавшим его к достойной встрече с доктором Шмидтом, и опекун радостно потирал руки: все шло по плану.

Поэтому Эрик Леншерр несказанно удивился, когда обнаружил, что в его голове смог поселиться кто-то еще. Весьма неожиданно и вопреки всему. Этот гость представился как «друг Чарли» после того, как профессор Ксавьер помешал внушенному дядей Клаусом намерению подопечного последовать за доктором Шмидтом на глубину.

Возможно, из-за этого опекун и возненавидел друга Чарли еще с момента первого прикосновения телепата к разуму металлокинетика. А еще: дяде Клаусу ведь пришлось делиться уютно обжитым пространством. Как оказалось, новый друг Эрика Леншерра тоже был весьма жадным до взаимоотношений с молодым человеком и, в отличие от дяди Клауса, сразу же завел дружелюбную беседу.

Да, друг Чарли мог и хорошо говорить, и ненавязчиво оказывать влияние. Профессор Ксавьер сумел убедить Эрика Леншерра, что тот нуждается в помощи; урезонил остаться с командой, чтобы получить шанс стать частью того, что гораздо сильнее индивидуальности.

Дядя Клаус был возмущен: как же так? Какой-то наглый тип смеет лезть в годами отработанную систему руководства подопечным и менять настройки, когда все, казалось, складывается наилучшим образом?

Но друг Чарли говорил гораздо громче и четче своего оппонента, и Эрик Леншерр стал плохо слышать дядю Клауса. А возможно, опекун уже не казался подопечному таким же привлекательным для бесконечного уничтожения, как раньше.

В любом случае, с новым другом все складывалось иначе. Вместо привычных боли и гнева – умиротворение. Быть может оттого, что телепат знал про существование и дяди Клауса, и друга Чарли, и пытался при помощи последнего отрегулировать ментальную концентрацию друга-мутанта. Эрик Леншерр был благодарен профессору Ксавьеру за это.

Однако дядя Клаус, усматривая в друге Чарли прямую угрозу своего дальнейшего благополучия, затаил злобу и решил отомстить. Это заявление опекуна прозвучало для подопечного смешным, и он отправил дядю Клауса за решетку – туда, где тот раньше прятал от Эрика Леншерра светлые воспоминания.

С тех пор время полетело несколько иначе. Цель была все та же, но небо казалось более светлым, а трава – зеленей.

Однажды молодой человек заметил, что, оказывается, друг Чарли пришел в его голову не один, а принес с собой синий Бутон. Экзотический и яркий, он наполнил сознание молодого человека дополнительными красками. Самому Бутону, однако, не нравился не такой как у всех цвет лепестков, и он прятал их закрытыми в тени, мимикрируя под окружающую среду. Но Эрик Леншерр сумел убедить Рэйвен Даркхолм, что внешний вид обманчив, поскольку красота скрыта внутри, - и тогда диковинный синий Бутон превратился в Цветок и раскрылся ему навстречу.

Отвлеченный на социализацию с другими себе подобными, молодой человек и не заметил, что оставленный на произвол судьбы дядя Клаус времени не терял и распилил заостренной монетой решетку своей тюрьмы. И в тот момент, когда доктора Шмидта наконец обнаружили, и он был зафиксирован профессором Ксавьером, - разжалованный опекун выбрался наружу.

Не мешкая, дядя Клаус невидимкой подобрался поближе к другу Чарли.

Эрик Леншерр, осознавая грядущую неотвратимость, попробовал поговорить с попавшим в немилость попечителем, урезонить, но тот был злопамятен и лишь рассмеялся в ответ. И тогда молодой человек снова почувствовал себя беспомощным маленьким Эриком.

В отчаянии он попытался предупредить друга Чарли, но профессор Ксавьер был слишком самоуверен в том, что Эрик Леншерр справится с обстоятельствами не нарушая главный моральный принцип. Увы – телепат ошибся, и маленькому Эрику оставалось лишь наблюдать за тем, как дядя Клаус беспрепятственно приблизился к оппоненту вплотную и острием всё той же злополучной монеты насквозь пронзил его голову.

Друг Чарли исчез из головы Эрика Леншерра еще до того, как последний осознал всю горечь утраты и образовавшуюся в жизни брешь, и ушел от профессора Ксавьера.

Между тем дядя Клаус преобразился – он точно знал, что протеже больше никуда от него не денется. Попечитель нацепил на себя корону единовластного правителя, и Эрику Леншерру пришлось последовать его примеру и забрать себе шлем доктора Шмидта.

Дядя Клаус был настолько удовлетворен избавлением от конкурента, что разрешил своему покаявшемуся подопечному оставить синий Цветок, поменять имя, а также сохранить в памяти материал речей доктора Шмидта. Из него Эрик Леншерр должен был впоследствии сшить красную мантию.

И, когда защитный костюм был готов, Магнито очень удивился, обнаружив на подкладке маленькую бирку, на которой аккуратным почерком бывшего друга Чарли было выведено: «Я по-прежнему ищу надежду».


End file.
